


Talking at a café

by Silberbullet



Category: Bitten (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberbullet/pseuds/Silberbullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the talk in season 2 went a different way? A complete different way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking at a café

"You should have stayed home, Diane. This is not the time to come Bear Valley nor to meet with any of us." with this words Nick Sorrentino sat himself on the place across from Elenas old best friend. It was clear to see that the young woman had no idea who he was or what he wanted from her. It was also clearly visible that she had barley slept in the last days or the time was just really hard on her. He wasn´t really sure.

"Who the hell are you?" there wasn´t any amusement left in the way Diane spoke and she seemed to be a little angry. But that was nothing compared to the temper of a blond bombshell he knew. "I´m here to meet a friend of mine. Not some local bad boy  that tries to reach whatever he wants."

"I know that you want to meet Elena and I came to tell you that you won´t get a chance to see her. It´s neither the time nor is she stable enough for that at the moment."

"You won´t let me see her? Why? Are you keeping her prisoner? She hasn´t replied to any of my calls or texts." there was suspicion in Dianes voice. Somehow she didn´t like this guy. He seemed to slick, to easy to read. What the hell was wrong with these guys?

"It´s not important for you. As I said, she isn´t stable at the moment. Tried to bite my head off for telling Clay about this meeting and that is just the tip of the ice berg. She´s been lashing out and been angry since shortly after she left Toronto. You wouldn´t recognize her even if you tried." Nick leaned himself back against the cheap chair and began to play with the little spoon left on the table. He didn´t really care that it was the spoon from Dianes coffee mug. If this went his way she wouldn´t be in this village much longer. In the territory of his pack. She didn´t belong here. "You only ever saw the tame side of her, the side that tried to fit in with you and your family. She suppressed her wilder side and believe me when I say wild. The only one who can handle her temper is Clay and even for him she is a handful." 

"Why wouldn't I recognize her? I know her for nearly a year! I also saw her when she was angry so don´t assume things that you don´t know." There was anger in Dianes voice and the brown haired woman drank a mouthful of her now lukewarm coffee. "I saw her in the cafe when this guy tried to get her to sleep with him with a drink and a hotel room card. He tried to force her as she rejected him but she put him into his place with one motion."

"Like I said you only know the tame side. Would someone try that know, while she is in this state of mind, he would lose his head or at least his balls. You don´t force Elena Antonov Michaels to do anything that she doesn´t want to do. Has your brother ever told you that she sneaked out at night? At least once a month? She needed the fresh air and time to compose herself. No one can suppress his or her own wild side forever. I´m surprised she succeeded so long. I would have given up after a month and went home. But no Elena nearly went a year without even a call."

Nick laid the spoon back onto the table and looked Diane straight into the eyes. "Go home, Diane. You couldn't handle anything like what we are going through. Not even for a day. Go home and never come back. Forget Elena, forget that you ever met her. You won´t see her again." with this words he stood up and went to the door.

"What is with my brother? He died because of her."

" We can´t change it if he gets himself into a car accident. With his wounds I wouldn´t have sat myself into a car and drove to whatever destination he had. No one of us was in town as he died. Not even our enemies." It was a complete lie but Diane wouldn´t get to know that. There was no need to.

"How would you know?"

"Because they were paying us a visit at the time. Can´t say that they were happy campers when they left, but your brother was already dead at the time, if I´m correct.  I´m not sure about the exact time." with this word Nick opened the door and left the little cafe.


End file.
